The Rugrats Theory
by Jubjubbird7
Summary: My first story! This is based on the Rugrats Theory Creepypasta story and the song. Angelica starts remembering her mother and imagines her friends. Nickelodeon owns Rugrats/All Grown Up!, not me. I also do not own Creepypasta. I suck at summaries.


**Author's Note:**** Lyrics will be written in **_Italics_. **This story is based on the Creepypasta story Rugrats Theory, as well as the song. I do not own Creepypasta or Rugrats. Nickelodeon does. This story takes place before "The Rugrats Go To Paris".**

* * *

Angelica, 1 ½ years old, was playing by herself in her house. Her mother, Cynthia Pickles, sat at the dining room table behind her.

Angelica got up from the floor where she was squatting and walked over to her mother, who had a pill bottle and a glass of water in front of her.

"Mommy, are you sick? Why are you taking that medicines?" Angelica innocently tugged on her mother's pant leg.

I'm not sick, Angel," Cynthia picked her young daughter up and sat her on her lap. "I'm just taking this medicine because I'm bored. I'll be in the living room in a minute, Sweetie. Why don't you go play with your blocks until I get there?" She set the toddler down, and she walked over to the play room to get her small bag of building bag, and brought it to the living room.

While Angelica was stacking the blocks up into a tower, she found her Barbie doll underneath the coffee table behind her. Shortly after, her mother sleepily slouched over to the sofa and flopped down.

Angelica looked up, and saw that her mother's arm and neck had several pricks on them, like from needles. Angelica got some safety scissors and cut her Barbie's hair, then glued the remaining strands into bars that stood out from the sides of the doll's head.

"Look, mommy. Now my dolly looks like you! I'll name her Cynthia, because I loves you soooooooo much." Her mother smiled, and embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Listen, Angelica," she whispered. "I want you to keep Cynthia with you. Never lose her. I won't be with you all the time, so when I'm gone, I want you to remember me through your doll. Alright, sweetums?"

**One Year Later**

Angelica, now 13 years old, was playing with her Cynthia doll in her aunt Dede and uncle Stu's house. Her mother died when she was 2, and Angelica didn't even notice, and always played with her Cynthia doll, and never knew where she had seen her before she got her. Her father married a woman that looked enough like Angelica so when she got older, she wouldn't get suspicious of who she was. But her step-mother, Charlotte, was a terrible business woman who hogged the money for herself and her daughter, never caring about her husband.

She was in the kitchen, sitting on a padded chair, with Didi, her friends Bettie and Chaz, watching her from the other side of the room.

"_I think the world is so wonderful! The world is wonderful._

_We only have one chance to be here, so why are you hurting yourself?" _

Angelica suddenly remembered a woman who looked like her, with pricks in her arm and strange hair, almost like Cynthia. She thought she looked familiar, but Angelica couldn't put her finger on it.

She got herself out of the chair and walked over to the living room, where the adults followed her. She felt like she was being watched, and saw the grownups behind her, looking worried.

"_I guess I just do not understand. What's the meaning of life?_

_Everything I've been told I believe, and yet people I love just leave."_

Angelica suddenly got another vision of the woman with strange hair, but this time, she was in her lap, hugging her. Angelica got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, but shrugged it off.

"I'm going to go play outside with the others!" Angelica told the adults, pushing past them and getting to the sliding door.

Didi, Bettie, and Chaz started sobbing silently into their hands, trying not to let Angelica see their sorrow.

"_Is something bothering you a lot? Bothering you a lot?_

_I think I'm old enough to understand, so there's no reason to hide from me."_

Angelica knew there was always something really bad or really good when people cried, but she always guessed bad things happened first.

"No, Angelica," Didi told her niece. "We're fine. Just go play." Bettie and Chaz nodded in agreement.

"But you're crying. Did something bad happen?" She persisted.

"We're not lying, Angelica," Bettie told her. "Just go play."

"_I know you said that you're not lying. And well maybe that's true._

_So I'll push away and doubt I have, because I know you will tell the truth._

_Right, Cynthia?"_

Angelica asked her doll, and ran around the back yard, singing her song.

"_Welcome to my perfect world, according to Angelica!_

_It's my turn to run the show, next to Cynthia!_

_With Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil. I'll never feel alone!_

_So we can play games all day long. Whole the earth is spinning!_

_Round and round and round and round and round and._

_While the earth is spinning!"_

At the mention of their children's names, the 3 adults burst into tears, but quickly moved next to the door so Angelica couldn't hear or see them

Tommy was Didi and her husband Stu's first child. Or at least, was supposed to be their first child. He was a stillborn, dead and in pieces before he was even born. That's why Didi is obsessed with Dr. Lipschitz, wanting to learn what she was supposed to do with a child, and why Stu was always crammed up in the basement. He was overwhelmed with madness, denial, and depression, building toys for the boy that could never see the light of day. Angelica, a schizophrenic, created Tommy based on his parents' appearances.

Phil and Lil were Bettie's twins. Sort of. Bettie had an abortion before anybody could learn of the baby's gender, so Angelica created identical twins, a boy and a girl, because she never knew what the baby was either.

Chuckie was Chaz's son. He had married a prostitute, who loved him only for the money he had. On what was supposed to be their 3rd honeymoon, they went on a fishing trip. They were caught in a freak storm, and Chuckie and his mother were thrown into the water. His wife, who had loved Chuckie genuinely, tried to rescue her son, but in the process, both drowned. Chaz became a semi-poor, nervous wreck that never does anything remotely dangerous after that. Angelica had only seen Cuckie once, but not his mother, and imagined him from memory, but because she didn't know his true personality, she modeled him after his dad, who also didn't know his own mother.

"_Welcome to my Wonderland, with new adventures everywhere!_

_As long as everything's the same, I will be okay._

_With Spike, Grandpa, and Baby Dil. The world will be alright!_

_They just have to listen to me and do what I tell them._

_Why, why, why, why, why, why?_

_Why won't they listen?_

_Why, why, why, why, why, why?_

_Why won't they listen?"_

Didi ran to the bathroom to get tissues and pillows to cry into. Grandpa Pickles was alive, but not in the way Angelica imagined. He smoked and drank too much, and during one of his few, cranky visits, he had a heart attack, and was sent to the hospital. Grandpa was always yelling and complaining, and Angelica never liked him. So she created him in a pleasant way, always telling fantastic stories and tales of his past.

Spike, Angelica's favorite dog, was always happy when she was around. However, when she left, he was depressed. One day, when Angelica was supposed to arrive an hour later, Spike walked into the middle of the road, and was hit by an oncoming car. Angelica was told that Spike was taken to a special dog hotel for a long time. Angelica couldn't bear the thought of her dog happier somewhere else, and created him, loving Tommy and the other babies, but too busy with them for her. She couldn't change him once he was imagined, so he never had time with her.

Dil, Didi and Stu's "second" son, was still alive and in the house, but always had to be watched. Angelica couldn't remember Dil being actually born, and thought he was like the rest. When she got angry with him, he wouldn't go away with them, so she hit him in the head. When Stu had finally pulled her off of the infant, it was too late. He suffered from brain hemorrhage. After time, his brain deformation became more noticeable, and he was put into special care at preschool.

Whenever Angelica was taken to the doctor, her parents were always talking to the employees behind her back. Being so young, she never understood why whenever she came back home from her appointments, she never saw the others until several days later.

"_Everyone's whispering about me. What are they talking about?_

_Do you think I did something wrong again? Well I promise you it wasn't me."_

Finally, Didi walked out and slowly guided Angelica to the house as if she didn't know where it was.

"_Why does everyone think that I'm blind? I can see perfectly fine._

_The truth is I've ignored that bad things, I guess it's too late to do that now."_

Suddenly, without warning, Angelica realized that the woman she was seeing was her mother, and broke free of her aunt's grasp. "My mother's dead?!" Angelica screamed. Her father, who had just arrived to pick her up, overheard her and gasped, surprised at the fact she remembered Cynthia.

Angelica ran up the stairs, into the attic. Tripping over a box, she saw a photo of her mom.

"_Where were you when I needed you?_

_I'm left all alone and I need to start it over now._

_Who am I again? A princess? Or psychopath?"_

Angelica hugged the photograph to her chest, with her doll, crying uncontrollably. She hoped to herself that the long suppressed memories of her mother would never leave her mind.

"_Welcome to my paradise that's slowly crumbling away._

_Now I've chosen to open my eyes, will you go away?_

_It's getting hard for me to breathe, my tears choke me to death._

_Maybe I should have been brought to this world at all._

_Dying dying dying dying dying dying._

_Never been brought here at all."_

Angelica sang softly, her sobbing interrupting her. Her depressed thoughts were only hidden when she saw her friends, excluding Dil, Spike, and Grandpa, comforting her, hugging her, rubbing her shoulder, whispering words of sympathy into her ear.

"Pumpkin! We can talk about this," She heard her father call, climbing up the ladder to the attic. Angelica pushed boxes on top of the door to block the entrance. "Open the door! I want to talk to you about this! I'm sorry I hid that from-"

Just go away! I don't want you up here! I want to be with my friends. They don't hide from me!" She screamed.

"Angelica, let me up here now! Please!" Her father pleaded, as if she never said anything at all.

"_Welcome to my broken heart, according to a little girl._

_Will this nightmare ever end, will I be set free?_

_The pain is eating me alive, it's so had to admit._

_But there's no point in talking at all, if no one hears me._

_Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing._

_I could just rewind it._

_Backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards._

_Not that it's rewinded._

_Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing. _

Angelica started laughing, dryly, painfully to herself. She didn't let the others see her vulnerable. Rummaging through her mother's box, she found her old pill bottle, which still had some liquid left. She didn't want to suffer through the pain anymore. If she died, her friends would follow her, and she would never be alone, always with her friends, where nobody could take them away from her.

She slowly injected the chemicals into her arm, and started to feel sleepy. "So this is what it feels like to be dying." She told herself. She started crying to herself, smiling that her friends were back at her side.

"Don't worry, Angelica. We'll always be with you." Tommy held her hand.

"Yeah," Phil started. "Nobody can take us away from you."

"Even Spike and Grandpa will be there with the rest of us." Lil finished.

"And, Angelica," Chuckie said. "Be happy that you can finally see Cynthia and your mother again."

"I love you guys." Angelica whispered.

"_Now my world is perfect!_

_Now my world is perfect!_

_Now my world is perfect!_

_Now my world is perfect!_

_Now my world is perfect!"_

An hour later, the adults finally pushed the attic door open, and found Angelica's lifeless body, sitting comfortably on the box of her mother's belongings. She had a smile frozen on her face, tears still on her cheek. Angelica Pickles' obituary was published in the newspaper several weeks later, stating she was a bipolar schizophrenic, who's closest real friend Suzie was studying psychology to help Angelica with her creations.


End file.
